halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirich (Species)
Various outer worlds rich in natural resources fed the Covenant's insatiable appetite were worked by Sirich slaves. Supervised primarily by Jiralhanae who administered the colonies as they were the closest neighbors to the Sirich home world of Illo. With the collapse of the Covenant and the weakened state of its many successor states the Sirich in 2557 successfully lead a revolution and escaped aboard a secretly engineered exodus ship. History Pre-Covenant Discovery Prior to the Covenant discovering the Sirich they had achieved a low tier 4 civilization with the use of satellite's within planetary orbit of their home world. Severe global warming and industrializing of their volatile home world had made the atmosphere of Illo inhospitable forcing the population to wear air-filtration systems above the service that was victim to continuous dust storms and extreme weather. 2480-2557 Encountered in 2480 prior to the Covenants discovery of the Jiralhanae, the Sirich were at first undermined due to their relatively weak stature compared to the more hardy Unggoy. However once the Jiralhanae were discovered so close by, it became apparent that the Sirich would be an easy race to subdue and administer along with testing out the leadership capabilities of the Jiralhanae. The Sirich therefore became a slave race of the Covenant working dozens of systems to feed the insatiable fuel demand of the Hegemony's naval assets. Over the decades of servitude secret rebel groups existed working towards plans to enact the eventual liberation of the Sirich and that day arrived in late December, 2556. For years the Sirich had been recovering texts, data, of both their past and the Covenant in order to construct an exodus ship capable of escaping the planet as a conventional revolt would ultimately fail the at the hands of the seemingly endless soldiers at the Covenants disposal. That exodus ship, equipped with a rudimentary slip space drive 5x too small arrived at Jaeter in late February of 2557. Severely damaged the ship crashed to Jaeter's surface with 90% of its crew surviving leading to a flood of refugees and asylum seekers swelling the streets of Jaeter's cities. Jaeter Thanks to the local Jaeter Government the Sirich were able to be housed within the desert regions of planet and required minimal habitat construction. The Sirich engineers and scientists set to work immediately developing their own unique aesthetic which deeply enriched the ideals of Jaeter's melting pot. Shortly after establishing a new home, the Sirich security forces were organized into the Jaeter Regiment. Many others electing to join the Jaeteran Defense Force even contributing to the militaries arsenal with the invention of the Sirich Fighter-Craft. Biology Evolution/Biology Developing on a volatile planet the Sirich incidentally destabilized their home worlds ecosystem sometime in the late 2300's. Radically changing their world and lifestyle forever. Equipped to their originally warm, dry, and arid home world the Sirich hold in great swaths of moisture, their outermost layer of skin is a thick hide like material which keeps the moisture from escaping the body except through highly control and regulated sweat glands which is still recycled back into the body several times before finally being released. Sirich, blood when spilled, is characteristically a light semi-translucent blue. This is due to mixing with internal water reserves which are filled with a semi-translucent white substance which when combining with the blue blood turns a light milky pink which coagulates extremely fast to ensure moisture is not lost. Thankfully Illo orbits a red-dwarf and thus receives greater amounts of heat from its host star allowing the Sirich to be well adjusted to earth-like temperatures. Morphology As previously mentioned the Sirich have a hide like skin and an advanced water conservation system equipped to help them survive on their warm arid methane based planet. Long periods of nomadic hunter gatherer periods also influenced the extremely robust skeletal design of the species. The hot and dry climate of the planet made life harsh for Sirich and thus many adaptations arose to ensure the survival of the species. Physically the Sirich head crest helps cool the body and offers some protective shading. Digitigrade legs similar to the Sangheili allow the Sirich to hastily move across miles of inhospitable terrain, run much faster, and be highly effective in hunting prey. Due to the advanced water reservoir systems internally the Sirich skeletal system was compacted into extremely thin and spindly bones which are super dense allowing for the conservation of space. This made the Sirich on par-physically with humans, at least internally. Gallery * Category:Species